In known guide vanes, the convex surfaces and the concave surfaces of the blades are constituted by substantially rectilinear generator lines which are orthogonal to the floor plate and form an angle of nearly 90.degree.+.theta. with the ceiling plate, where .theta. is the angle of divergence of the stream.